One Love
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Quinn remembers a time where things were simpler: Sam did not exist and Puck was all she could see. In reality, Sam is still here and Puck still wants her. Puck/Quinn and a cameo by Finn, who believes that Puck may be the one for Quinn. Rated for F word.
1. Chapter 1

One Love

Summary: Quinn remembers a time where things were simpler: Sam did not exist and Puck was all she could see. In reality, Sam is still here and Puck still wants her. Puck/Quinn and a cameo by Finn, who believes that Puck may be the thing for Quinn.

Note: I am aware that in order for this to work, Quinn would have to have lived with Puck and his mom a lot longer than in the TV show. So I request that you suspend your belief for me, okay?

* * *

Quinn hurried out of Cheerios practice, eager to get to football practice and see Sam.

Sam. Her mother loved him and he was The Golden Boy and he loved her and she-

She didn't love him; that much was obvious to her. She cared about him a lot though and couldn't believe how wonderful he was. He was so much different than all the other guys at her school. Well, so much more different than Puck.

Darn it. Why did her thoughts always come back to that boy? She wasn't with him and hadn't been in so long. Technically speaking, they had never been together anyway, so she shouldn't be so messed up about him, always relating everything back to him, always comparing Sam to him.

She shouldn't compare the two. They were nothing alike. Where Puck would comment inappropriately, Sam would simply stay quiet and look when he thought she wasn't looking. Where Sam was sweet Puck would have been intense. Quinn didn't want intense.

At least, she didn't think she wanted intense.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she picked up her pace down the hallway, running to the doors that led to the boys' locker room and waiting.

She hummed to herself, a sweet, hopeful tune that she couldn't place the lyrics to but had been stuck in her head for weeks.

"What is this song?" she thought aloud, biting her lip. Realization dawned on her voice and the cheerleader gasped. "The lyric…it's…_One Love_," Quinn groaned.

Quinn had heard Puck and Artie singing the song a few weeks ago. The sound of Puck's beautiful and melodious voice crooning this song made her heart stop for a while as she remembered another time he had dueted on the song. Sure, he hummed the song under his breath on a regular basis, but a duet…

* * *

Quinn sat in bed, propping up _Pride and Prejudice_ on her swollen stomach, eating up the romantic words about the dashing Mr. Darcy and beautiful Elizabeth Bennett and their story. She heard the door creak open but didn't bother to look up. Quinn figured it was either Stacey coming in to sing to the baby or Mrs. Puckerman coming in to scold her on the pork package she found hidden in the garbage (Mrs. Puckerman wasn't the one who was pregnant, so shouldn't Quinn be able to cheat and eat pork every once in a while?). The bed sagged where the person sat, a lot more than if either of the two women had sat down. Quinn looked up into the warm eyes of Noah Puckerman, felt herself start to get caught in them, and then quickly looked down and back at her book.

Quinn had tried very hard to resist Puck and as of yet, it was working. However, if he was going to come in here and be all irresistible (not that she couldn't resist him, because she could…maybe…) Quinn was worried her resolve would waver somewhat.

She felt him shift and suddenly his hands were on her belly with his head resting on them. Quinn's brow wrinkled in confusion and she looked at the boy. Quinn became further perplexed when Puck started talking to her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Stacey said the kid could hear me, even though it's all gross and covered up and stuff in there so I figured I could talk to the kid," he said.

"Why?"

"Well…you know, just because," Puck said, starting to get flustered. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Hey Beth," he whispered. "It's your papa."

"Why are you talking to her?" Quinn asked again. Puck sighed.

"I know you're giving her up but I figured that if she ever wanted to come find us, her knowing my voice might help her and…I mean, I know a lot of adopted kids kind of hate their parents, but if she somehow knew I had talked to her then maybe she won't hate me," he mumbled.

Quinn felt her heart melt at his vulnerable words but ignored it, even as the tears threatened to well up in eyes. She cried all the time, at the drop of a pin, so that was all this was. She told herself this over and over but didn't really believe it.

"Hey baby Beth," Puck cooed. She wasn't aware he was capable of cooing. "I'm gonna sing to you okay? I hope you like it. It's my favorite song. Bob Marley was pretty epic even if he wasn't a hot Jew," Puck told Quinn's stomach. She gave a small laugh.

"Do you only listen to people who were Jews?" she asked.

"Yes," Puck said seriously. Quinn rolled her eyes. "One love, one heart, let's get together and feel alright. Hear the children crying, hear the children crying. Saying give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel alright. Saying let's get together and feel alright," Puck crooned to her stomach. "Let them all pass on their dirty remarks. There is one question I'd really love to ask-"

"One heart," Quinn sang quietly. Puck smiled.

"Is there one place for the hopeless sinner who has hurt all mankind to save his own?"

"One love, one heart, let's get together and feel alright," Quinn continued.

"As it was in the beginning, one love, one heart. Give praise and thanks to the Lord and we will-"

"Feel alright," they both sang softly. Puck kissed Quinn's stomach softly.

"See Beth? I told you she secretly liked me," he whispered. Quinn let out a watery chuckle, the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"You're sweet," she said. Puck kissed his way up her stomach while his hand lightly traced its way up her side, staying away from – Quinn noted gleefully – her breast. Puck pulled himself up so he was face to face with Quinn and leaned in. He kissed her tears away and then moved to her lips, softly pressing against them.

He didn't push her into anything, just kissed her chastely, letting her decide how far they should go. After a bit, Quinn's tongue snaked out and she deepened the kiss, needing more. One of Puck's hands stayed on her stomach while the other went to her cheek. Quinn's hands roamed over his body, feeling strong arms and back, lightly tracing the muscles on his chest.

Her hand grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, sliding it up but Puck's hand stopped her.

"What-"

"No. You will hate me forever if we do anything more right now. I'm not going to lie Quinn, I love sex and I would really _really_ love to have sex with you again, but one night is not worth you hating me. I'd rather stop now and wait for a bit," he whispered against her lips.

Quinn smiled at him and pressed herself closer.

"Besides," Puck said with a smirk, "One night does not equal the hundreds of nights I could get in the future."

"Oh really, you jerk!" Quinn said, but she laughed as whacked Puck's chest. He smiled down at her and captured her lips again and Quinn was lost in the kiss yet again. After a few minutes – or perhaps several hours, Quinn wasn't quite sure – Puck pulled back and slid back down her body, resting his head on her stomach and kissed it again. Quinn closed her eyes and brought one of her hands to his head holding him close to her.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked quietly and Quinn almost started crying again at the vulnerability and want present in his voice.

"No. I want you to…I want you to stay with me," she whispered. Quinn put her marker in her book and turned out the light. She felt safe with Puck's arms wrapped around her middle, humming softly to her belly, that she felt sleep envelop her almost instantly. Just when she was about to succumb to her dreams completely she heard Puck whisper.

"Don't hate me Beth. We love you but…maybe Quinn is right. Maybe we're not ready to be parents. I'd be a good dad and I know Quinn would be the best mom but…I love you Beth," he said. Quinn struggled to stay awake, to hear the end of his message. It seemed Puck sensed that Quinn was awake for he said, "I love you Quinn," ever so softly. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, not trusting herself to answer. She felt his lips press against her stomach once more before falling asleep.

* * *

"Quinn?" a voice asked, pulling her out of her daydream. Quinn's eyes opened to find none other than the object of her fantasy, Noah Puckerman.

"Hello," she said curtly, even though her cheeks were flushed at the thought of the intense memory.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Waiting for Sam," she said. She saw Puck's eyes glaze over with anger and fury and sadness for just a second but they quickly fixed themselves.

"Right, Lady Lips. He'll be out soon." She saw Puck's eyes stray to her hand, widen as he saw the ring, and fill up again, but this time there was no anger, only sadness and…defeat?

"Puck?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Don't," he said sharply. "Don't try and explain, don't apologize, just don't…just don't Quinn," he said, anger ringing in his voice.

"Puck I-"

"Please Quinn." This time, anger boiled through Quinn.

"If you love me so darn much, why don't you fight for me, huh? Why don't you tell me not to be with Sam, beg me, whatever, and fight? Why are going to meet Santana for who the hell knows what later and walking away? Why Puck, if you love me so much? You love me?" she demanded.

Puck remained silent.

"Do you love me?" she growled.

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth.

"Then fight!" she practically yelled.

"You don't think I want to?" he yelled back. "You don't think I want to go in there and kick the crap out of Sam for even looking at you? Quinn…all I want to do right now is tell you that guy is a fucking wimp and beg that you be with me." Puck walked towards her place on the wall, putting his arms on either side of her, blocking her in.

Quinn had a feeling she should be scared, but couldn't bring herself to feel anything except aching want for Puck to kiss her, touch her, anything.

"All I want to do is kiss you until you forget all about Big Mouth in there and ask me to stay with you and…" Puck stopped and looked away, swearing under his breath.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I already lost Quinn," he whispered to her. His whole body sagged, his eyes filled with regret and sadness, and Quinn knew that he really believed he had lost. "I got it okay? You needed time to cope with Beth and us and I was okay. I would have waited; I did wait. I don't want to be with Santana or any of those cougars, I want to be with you but you…I lost Quinn, I already lost. I lost the moment you let that dickwad kiss you, the moment you put that stupid ring on your finger without coming to me and asking me if I still wanted you. You never gave me a fair chance Quinn. So I'm done. I'm done fighting. When you two go up in flames because you realize you still want me, you just say the word and I'll dump Santana in a second. But I'm not fighting anymore because I already lost," he said, completely defeated.

"Puck…" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so-"

Her words were cut off by Puck's lips on hers. The kiss wasn't the sweet one she remembered from the room, or the drunken ones when she got pregnant either. Instead, it was fierce and harsh and rough and completely desperate.

"Remember _that_," Puck said fiercely, "when you're off with your little boyfriend." Puck pushed himself away from her, turning and leaving the building without a second glance. Not five seconds later, Finn and Sam came out of the locker room. Sam ran over, worry evident in his eyes.

"Quinn what happened? Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hands on her arms. Finn came over, worried almost as much.

"Yeah, I just, I just…uh," Quinn did not know how to answer. Desperate, Quinn met Finn's eyes, willing him to understand. Finn caught on immediately to what was really upsetting her and thought quickly.

"Well, you know, sometimes, after a mother has a baby, there's this depression thing that goes on and sometimes it just pops up randomly, especially when the baby was given up for adoption. You know, it just, it just, like, sets in so randomly and the weirdest thing can set it off, it's just, like, so weird," Finn rambled, hoping he sounded convincing. To one with an average IQ, it wouldn't have, but that was just another thing the two quarterbacks had in common: their IQ's weren't the highest in the world, so Finn made sense.

"Yeah, I know about that, it happened to my mom after she had my little brother. It's uh…post partum depression right?" Sam wondered. Quinn shook her head.

"Yeah, that's exactly it, it just pops up out of nowhere sometimes. I'm sorry Sam, I just-"

"It's fine," Sam said quickly.

"Evans! You forgot your Trig book in here!" Beiste called out. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I left it there on purpose," Sam muttered. He cast a worried glance at Quinn then walked back into the locker room. The moment he was out of earshot, Finn pulled Quinn close to him.

"It's Puck, isn't it?" he asked. "You ran into him and you're having second thoughts about Sam again," he guessed. Quinn had started crying again and could only whimper in response. "It'll be okay Q, I promise. It'll all fix itself out and it'll be okay somehow. I don't know how, but…it'll be okay Q," Finn chanted over and over. Quinn pulled away.

"What if it's not?" she asked. "What if I never get over Puck?" Finn looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well…did you ever think that if you can't get over Puck it's because you _shouldn't_ get over Puck? I mean, he's an ass and kind of a man-whore but…I really do think he loves you. Maybe you two are supposed to be together and you should be getting over Sam," Finn told her. Quinn looked up, startled, into Finn's big brown eyes.

"You really think that?" Again, Finn thought for a moment before answering, honesty ringing in his voice.

"Yeah, I really do."

* * *

So? This little plot bunny has been hopping around in my head for a while now so I finally figured I would post it. I'm really proud of it, and I hope ya'll like it as well!


	2. Chapter 2

One Love  
Chapter 2

Quinn could not believe her eyes. If she had just been told it, she would have called the person a liar and moved on. The evidence however, was right in front of her eyes, sitting there in all its Mohawked, bad boy glory, strumming his guitar and singing sweetly.

"Does…uh…" Quinn stuttered, whispering to the woman next to her. "Does he come here often?" she asked.

"He started last Christmas actually. We all thought it was community service and all that, I mean look at him, but he came almost every day after school. So then it was just a Christmas thing right? But no, he just changed the songs. He goes for themes when a holiday is around and always sings happy birthday to the kids if they tell him. Lately he's been bringing in his friend in a wheelchair, Artie, I think the boy's name is," the woman explained. She looked Quinn over. "I haven't seen you around, although you look really familiar…"

"I'm here to pick up my sister's kid, uh, Riley, is the little girl's name," Quinn told the woman.

"Oh Riley! She's a sweetheart and my son actually has a huge crush on her," the woman said. "Oh! I'm Linda!" The woman – Linda – held out her hand and Quinn shook it, but she was barely paying attention.

Puck was sitting on top of one of the tables with an acoustic guitar, singing songs to little kids at Happy Kids West Inc. Daycare with a Santa hat on his head and a wet-on tattoo of a menorah on his cheek.

"Hanukkah, oh Hanukkah, the sweet celebration. Around the feast we gather in complete jubilation," Puck was singing to one little boy. The boy was swaying along with the beat, singing the song back to a beaming Puck. Puck had gotten most of the kids on their feet, singing and dancing to the Hanukkah song. Puck stopped singing for a second and turned to look behind him.

"What's wrong Noah?" a little girl asked.

"I have some friends I would like you to meet," he said. "This one here, you already know. This is Artie!" he yelled happily as Artie rolled out. The kids clapped and one little girl ran over and threw her arms around the teen. "This one here is my buddy Finn Hudson," Puck continued. "Okay, so that's it, bye," Puck said, pretending to leave.

"Puck!" one little boy squealed.

"Noah! Come back!"

"Puck, you can't leave yet!"

"Yeah, most of the parents aren't even here yet!"

"I'm just kidding!" he said, sitting back down. "We are going to sing _Jingle Bells_," Puck announced. Everyone – even the parents, Quinn noted – started clapping. However, the little girl who kept referring to Puck as Noah looked confused.

"But Noah, aren't you Jewish?" the girl asked.

"Why yes Sharon, I am Jewish, which is why I, for the most part, do not sing Christmas songs," Puck told the little girl.

"But Noah, isn't _Jingle Bells_ a Christmas song?"

"Actually, my dear Sharon, _Jingle Bells_ does not include the word Christmas in it once. It has to do with holidays in general, but not just Christmas, so I can sing it," Puck explained. No one would have noticed it but Quinn, but she had noticed that Puck rolled his eyes. Quinn couldn't blame him – the little girl really reminded her of Rachel Berry.

"Okay, here we go. You guys ready?" Puck asked. Finn and Artie nodded. Puck plucked a few strings on his guitar and then started to strum.

"Jingle, jingle, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh," Finn sang out to a jazzy jingle bells.

"Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh. O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way," Artie continued.

"Bells on bobtail sing, making spirits bright. What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight, oh!" Puck sang with a smile. The little kids were dancing and the few parents that were here were smiling widely.

Quinn knew that Finn loved little kids, so she wasn't surprised that he got into it. Artie was just a loving guy in general so when he grabbed a few kids and started spinning them, it didn't surprise her, nor the fact that the kids seemed to love him.

Puck however, did surprise her. Quinn remembered he was good with kids from the time they babysat (she ignored the butterflies in her stomach when she remembered how good they were with the kids and tried focusing on the fact that he had been sexting Santana that night) but she didn't realize how good he was with kids. It wasn't weird that all the little girls loved him but the fact that even the mean looking boys and the parents were getting into it surprised Quinn.

For just a second, Puck caught her eyes. At first, they were surprised, worried, then pleased, and then elated. Quinn smiled at him and he grinned back before going back to singing to that little girl Sharon and what looked like her brother.

When the song finished the three boys bowed and a teacher came up to talk to the parents quickly. Quinn noted that they would be closed next Friday, but open Christmas Eve, then slithered through the crowd to get Riley.

"Hello Auntie Quinn!" Riley cried out, wriggling out of Artie's lap. Quinn ran up and she saw surprise light up Artie and Puck's faces.

"Riley is your niece?" Artie asked incredulously.

"Yup."

"I thought I told you guys that," Finn said, scrunching up his nose in thought.

"Nope," Artie said. Finn shrugged, then tactfully rolled Artie away and they left Puck and Quinn alone.

"Uh…Quinn?" Puck asked, looking nervous. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…well…Shelby enrolled Beth here. Usually, Beth isn't here but Shelby had to put in extra hours at work to pay for Christmas so…Beth is here," Puck mumbled. Quinn froze.

Her heart stopped and sank into the ground, shivers broke out throughout her body, and she felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest, keeping the oxygen from her lungs.

"Oh," was all that she was capable of.

"Hey there," Puck said worriedly, reaching out to grab arm. She hadn't realized she was swaying a bit.

"Sorry," she said. "Um…is she…you know…is Beth…good?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. She's beautiful and she's really smart. She's a fast crawler and she can walk a bit already. She can also say 'momma' and uh…well…" Puck got shy again.

"What?"

"I taught her to say my name," he said. Quinn laughed. "Although sometimes it comes out as 'uck' because the p sound is really hard for her. She can say Finn and calls Artie 'Ari' since she can't say the t sound yet," Puck informed Quinn. Quinn laughed again. "Do you want to see her?"

"Um…" Quinn looked at Riley. "Would you mind if I went to see someone?" Quinn asked the little girl.

"No ma'am!"

Quinn looked at her watch as well.

"You got a hot date or something?" Puck asked saracastically. Quinn looked at the ground, suddenly very interested in her shoes. "Oh. Sam?" Puck asked.

"We don't have to talk about him."

"No, it's fine. I mean, you two have been dating a while, so you know, I'm used to it or whatever," Puck said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Quinn, I'm a big boy now. I can tie my shoes and reach the top shelf and everything," Puck said with a smile. Quinn bit her lip and nodded. She noticed a small smirk when she bit her lip but thought maybe she imagined it.

"Okay. So, um, yeah I'm going to see a movie with Sam soon," Quinn told Puck. "I could stay a bit longer though, you know, just to see her maybe," she said. Inwardly, Quinn chastised herself for stumbling over her words so much, as she wasn't sure whether it was because of Beth or Puck.

She had managed to stay away from Puck relatively effectively, even though Mr. Shue insisted on pairing them up for dances. He claimed that they were a good height, but Quinn had this weird feeling that Mr. Shue wanted her and Puck together, much like Finn and Rachel did and had been hinting at for a while now.

Quinn pretended that it didn't make her insanely jealous when she saw him with Santana either, or the fact that Puck never seemed exactly joyful when Santana was suction-cupping herself to Puck's side. Quinn also ignored the fact that no matter what sweet thing Sam did, her feelings for him never seemed to progress pass a tingly fondness, versus her feelings for Puck, that seemed to just grow stronger as time went on. Quinn liked spending time with Sam. She even enjoyed kissing him – he was a pretty darn good kisser. Puck's company…Puck could still make her heart sky rocket with a simple smile.

Quinn had been ignoring a lot of things lately.

Puck led her over to where a group of mothers were huddled with buggies.

"Hey there ladies," Puck said, laying the charm on. They all smiled, a few kindly and a few with smiles that said that they would like nothing more than to get Puck all wrapped – or unwrapped – for Christmas.

"Loved the songs today," one woman said.

"Thank you very much," Puck said. "Um-"

"Uck!" a little voice squealed. An adorable baby girl with black hair that naturally curved into a Mohawk, olive skin, big blue eyes, and an angelic glow to her was sitting in a buggy.

"Quinn!" Shelby said in surprise. "Hi!" Quinn managed a weak smile. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good."

"That's great!" Shelby said, seeming to mean it.

"Uck?" the little girl asked.

"'Sup Beth?" he asked. Beth pointed to Quinn.

"Uck?" she asked again.

"This is Quinn," Puck said.

"Ken?" she asked.

"Quinn," he said slowly.

"Kin?" she asked, correcting herself.

"That's about as close as you're getting," Puck told her wryly. Quinn put Riley down and the little girl ran off.

"Hi Beth," she said, her voice shaking.

"Shoes!" Beth yelled happily, holding out a foot.

"We went shoe shopping a few days ago and I got her a new pair," Shelby said with a smile. Quinn nodded and bent over to get closer to the little girl.

"I love your shoes. They are so pretty," Quinn said. Beth smiled and giggled.

"Kin," she giggled. Quinn smiled. "Hug?" Quinn looked up at Shelby who nodded. Quinn hesitated, not exactly wanting to hug the child – her child – for fear of not being able to let go. Quinn leaned forward anyway and wrapped the little girl in a big hug.

Quinn felt like the queen of the world when Beth wrapped her little arms around her neck. She pulled back much too soon. She needed to leave before she started crying.

"I should get going," Quinn said.

"I'll see you around Quinn," Shelby said, sincerity dripping from her voice. Quinn nodded and hurried away in the direction of the bathroom. Puck followed her and came into one stall bathroom right behind her.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I think I would have reacted better if I knew I was going to see her."

"I see her all the time. Some days it's a lot easier and some days I avoid them both because I can't take it, you know?" Puck offered. Quinn nodded. Puck came closer to Quinn but she held her hand up.

"You better not be inching closer because there's mistletoe over my head," she scolded. He smiled.

"It's the bathroom Quinn," he pointed out. She looked around.

"Oh." Puck squatted down next to her.

"I missed you," he said quietly, so low that she could barely hear it.

"Puck-"

"I just thought I'd get it out there," he said. "I miss you, I still want you, and I'd still dump Santana in a heartbeat for you," he told her. Quinn forced her gaze away from the wall and into the brown abyss that were Puck's beautiful eyes.

"I thought you weren't going to fight," she reminded him.

"I'm not. I just…wanted you to know. I heard…I hoped…that you and Sam weren't doing so hot," he said.

"Yeah, well…" Quinn mumbled, not willing to let on the reason why she and Sam had been failing as of late.

Quinn had noticed – even though she really didn't want to – that Puck had gotten very close to her, too close for comfort. There were his loving eyes, pleading with her to say yes, outlined by his beautiful eyelashes, his strong set face lined with worries that no teens should be lined with, and his lips, his perfect, lovely, teasing lips right there, _right there_, just begging to be kissed. His tongue snaked out and licked his lips, and she wanted to groan, he was just tempting her, just teasing her and –

"Quinn?" he whispered, breaking into her train of thought (although not helping her resolve).

"Puck?"

"I still love you," he whispered huskily. She leaned in closer, completely against her will.

"Do you?" she asked. He nodded. "How do you know?" she asked him. She certainly didn't know what she felt.

"I look for you in the halls all the time. I like talking to you. I've been with a million girls Quinn but just hold your hand is like, a major freakin' turn on, way more of one than when I am actually with a girl. I could talk to you all day. I could…"

Quinn stared at Puck. He had just summed up almost exactly how she felt about him. He might has well have been reading her mind. Did it mean that she loved him? Did it mean...

Yes. It meant it. Somehow, somewhere in her gut, in her mind, in her heart, she knew it meant that she loved him, even if she didn't want to.

"Puck?" she asked again. He raised his eyebrows. "Kiss me." His mouth dropped open.

"You mean it?" She nodded and Puck smiled and leaned in the rest of the short distance between their lips.

Waves of happiness were crashing around Quinn. This was it. This wasn't just a kiss, it could never be just a kiss. It wouldn't matter if they broke up years – although hopefully that would not happen – down the road, she would remember this kiss forever, this perfect and awe-inspiring kiss. She marveled at how wonderful she felt, full of light and love and happiness. The last time Quinn had felt this happy was when Puck had sang _One Love_ to her stomach and held her all night long. Even including that day, it seemed to be nothing compared to the butterflies that were beating around in her stomach.

Quinn pulled back.

"I have to get my niece home," she whispered, slightly out of breath.

"Oh right. We should probably get her," he said. He looked at her, worry in his eyes. "Quinn, was that kiss your way of saying yes or…"

"I have to get to the movies so I can tell Sam that I don't think we should see each other anymore," Quinn cut him off.

"Really?" Puck asked, his eyes widening in joy.

"Really."

"Good," he said firmly. Quinn rolled her eyes. They got up and walked to the door.

"Puck?"

"You didn't just change your mind did you?" he asked hopelessly. She smiled.

"I love you too."

And she meant it with all her heart.


End file.
